


¿No me vas a liberar ahora?

by snowashes



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Triste pero a la vez feliz, Yo solo quiero que sean felices pero en veces no se puede
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: Tal vez algún día Adachi podría tener la seguridad de declamar que ese hombre –vestido acogedoramente por la mañana, con un aroma a crema de afeitar y café– era suyo. Y que Adachi era de él.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa, Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	¿No me vas a liberar ahora?

La brisa gélida que sorprendía en aquellas noches bulliciosas en Tokyo lograba brindar un diferente sentimiento al verse despojado de la calidez que siempre lo arropaba en estos tiempos similares.

La rutina dictaba observar una distintiva sonrisa, un gesto que iba de oreja a oreja y brillaba tanto que Adachi se cegaba al momento; un tacto en su hombro, silencioso y pleno que decía “ _vamos a casa_ ” y, finalmente, un ligero roce de manos, el cual lo llevaba a pensar que deseaba más que nada llegar a la seguridad y el resguardo de su departamento y poder expresar, a su manera, todo lo que callaba.

Yuichi Kurosawa era como un deseo difícil de olvidar, como un vicio que trataba de superar y como los brazos que nunca hubiera pensado que iba a pertenecer en ellos.

Después de diez minutos, la rutina que tanto había llegado a adorar y depender con el tiempo apareció. Kurosawa, detrás de un abrigo acogedor y una presentación pulcra, se veía tan encantador como siempre. Siempre portaba un aire de confianza que con el tiempo Adachi había logrado descifrar, más en aquellos momentos donde solo había cabida para las dudas sobre sí mismo.

En aquellos momentos donde sus toques habían dejado de iluminarlo y donde dependía ampliamente de sus habilidades de poder sobrellevar cada ocasión, cada pensamiento lúgubre que llegara a habitar en su mente.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Kurosawa, despertándolo de su letargo. Su rostro denotaba cansancio. El tiempo había ayudado a Adachi saber las múltiples facetas del siempre perfecto Yuichi Kurosawa y también saber cómo manejarlas.

Adachi asintió, su mirada fijándose en sus compañeros de empresa lanzar miradas curiosas desde el lobby del edificio. Los rumores habían empezado hace dos años y desde entonces los comentarios nunca habían parado.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de presentar una mujer a tus padres, Adachi? —Urabe solía decir en cada oportunidad mostrada—. Deberías de dejar a Kurosawa también hacer de las suyas, ¿o acaso hay algo que sepas de tu compañero de apartamento?

Adachi sabía que nunca había malicia detrás de esos comentarios, pero en veces lo lograba trastabillar muy en el fondo, embargarse pensando en el “ _¿qué pasaría sí…?_ ”.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kurosawa al llegar al departamento. Siempre caminaban el resto del camino a casa en un silencio cómodo, pero aun pesar de eso, la natural personalidad observadora de Kurosawa y su preocupación ante él había notado la diferencia del ambiente. Adachi en veces presentía que su personalidad tan transparente lograba apagar el humor de su pequeña fantasía, una fantasía que había empezado hace años.

Adachi sabía que Kurosawa pensaba lo mismo en aquellas noches de insomnio, cuando el cuerpo a un lado suyo no lograba encontrar paz en esas infinidades de pensamientos que lo cansaban hasta los huesos.

Aquellas noches, como está terminaban en lo mismo, Adachi preocupándose por mismo, envuelto en sus propias inseguridades y, en ocasiones, en sus deseos más profundos.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó Adachi con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que trataba de apaciguar su interior y a la persona que había llegado a adorar de sobre manera.

A pesar de que Adachi sentía que vivir estos treinta cuatro años era como una constante de calma. Había que saber que, ante toda calma, siempre existirían momentos de tempestad.

Decidió tomar un baño sin esperar una respuesta a cambio de Kurosawa, perdiéndose por minutos, horas, dentro de la cálida agua.

Normalmente un tardado baño lograba el efecto de calmar sus inquietudes, pero ese día no había sido la excepción. Después de tanto tiempo fingiendo, pretendiendo que no era tan feliz como se solía mostrar, era agotador, extremadamente agotador.

Al salir, las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas. Adachi caminó hacia la recamará principal, el lugar de su descanso y donde había sido testigo de las noches marcadas por cada primera vez en la vida de Adachi.

Kurosawa se encontraba descansando, su espalda hacia Adachi. Algo dentro de él sintió ganas de sostenerlo lo más fuerte posible y evitar que se escapara de sus dedos, como si fuese una flor que lentamente marchitaba y dejaba atrás sus pétalos.

Adachi hizo lo que siempre hacía en esas noches de tempestad, aferrarse a la única presencia que era la única claridad en su vida.

—¿Adachi? —pregunto Kurosawa, su voz cargada de sueño y un tono de confusión ante la sensación de sentir Adachi temblar ligeramente—. Oh, Adachi.

Su mente estaba tan cansada que en veces no podía pensar en palabras coherentes, frases legitimas que le hicieran saber a Kurosawa que realmente no se encontraba bien.

—Yuichi …—Adachi todavía tenía un largo camino para poder compensar su falta de comunicación, aun con los años seguía contando con esos tropiezos recurrentes. Y, en cado tropiezo, era imposible dejar de pensar que aquel perfecto, atento, hombre lo llegara a dejar al despertar en la siguiente mañana.

Kurosawa se aferró con suavidad hacia él, sosteniéndolo como si Adachi fuera él quien se fuera a desvanecer entre sus dedos. En estos momentos Kurosawa sabía mejor que decir algo a cambio, las palabras iban a sonar tan vacías a sus oídos que sabía que no tenían un efecto calmante.

Aun así, Kurosawa dijo: —Estás conmigo, estás conmigo. Respira profundo, respira profundo —sus manos siguiendo un patrón calmante en su espalda, tratando de impregnar cada palabra en Adachi.

La mente de Adachi seguía siendo un torbellino de pensamientos, trataba de asimilar lentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kurosawa, rendirse ante cada palpitar de su corazón. Después de un tiempo largo, sus dudas dormitaron a la vez que su cuerpo cayo rendido.

Al despertar, Adachi sintió un momento de pánico hasta volver a la realidad al escuchar el silbido del aceite en el sartén. Una vez que pudo mover su cuerpo de la cama se dirigió al baño, cepillándose los dientes y lavándose el rostro. Su mirada se perdió en los círculos grisáceos debajo de sus ojos, el producto directo del desorden que era.

Adachi paró un momento en la entrada del comedor, tratando de asimilar la imagen enfrente suya. Kurosawa se encontraba a espaldas suyas, maniobrando el desayuno con experiencia. Su mente volvió a divagar, entre lo prohibido y lo que podía soportar.

Se encontraba cansado, tan terriblemente cansado. Sabía que el tiempo remediaba todo, que eran preocupaciones que algún día desaparecerían, pero no dejaba atrás que había días donde simplemente Adachi tenía suficiente.

Adachi sabía que sus mismas inseguridades eran precisamente las que albergaban a Kurosawa. Desde hace años Adachi había podido saber que había detrás de esa máscara de perfección, de los estándares tan malditamente altos que el mismo Kurosawa trataba de obtener.

Los dos eran de una u otra forma tan similar y a la vez tan diferente que todavía Adachi sentía sorprenderse cada vez que lo demostraban.

Al notar su presencia, Kurosawa le dedicó una mirada. Terminó de colocar el desayuno en las vajillas y se acercó a Adachi. Sus luceros oscuros inspeccionándolo con tal delicadeza exclusiva a la única persona que Kurosawa deseaba conservar con toda su alma.

—Buenos días —saludó Adachi, un tanto inseguro. Se decidió por rodear la cintura de Kurosawa y dedicar un casto beso a su hombro. Era un tacto cargado de un perdón taciturno.

Kurosawa, como todas las veces que llegaba a pasar, negó con su cabeza, abrazando Adachi hacia él con una calidez que hacía derretirlo. Un suspiro pasó por sus labios y, entre la tranquilidad del momento, Adachi no tenía nada más que agradecer la presencia de aquel hombre.

Adachi Kiyoshi contaba con un largo camino que recorrer, un largo camino para conocerse a sí mismo y poder conocer a Kurosawa Yuichi. No era tan fácil lograrlo como decirlo.

Tal vez algún día Adachi podría tener la seguridad de declamar que ese hombre –vestido acogedoramente por la mañana, con un aroma a crema de afeitar y café– era suyo. Y que Adachi era de él.

Las dudas siempre seguirían existiendo, los temores aparecerían en sus momentos vulnerables. Adachi no tenía el poder suficiente para poder callar todas esas vacilaciones de su mente.

Pero, había algo que todavía lo seguía hacer que continuara de pie. Era el momento en el que Kurosawa se apartaba para poder tomarle delicadamente del rostro –como si fuese tal preciado diamante en su poder–, y observarle de una manera que hacía saber a Adachi que tarde o temprano todo estaría bien.

Y, al sentir unos tercios labios de sobre su frente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de brindar el sentido de un hogar en Adachi, pudo descifrar el pensamiento latente que prevalecía en Kurosawa

 _“Perdón por todo, pero, p_ _or favor, resiste. Por favor._ ”

Adachi cerró sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kurosawa, convirtiéndolo en el lugar que más necesitaba en ese momento. Su mente aclarándose, pensando conscientemente en un hecho.

Después de las noches de tempestad, siempre existiría esa presencia de claridad en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, perdón por todos los errores, pero no me pude resistir de escribir este pequeño. Basado de la canción Relevation de Troye Sivan.
> 
> @syoyalavanda


End file.
